Heretofore, power tools of the prior art using batteries as a source of power, have used various devices to hold the battery pack in place. Since the batteries require recharging after a period of use, it has always been required to make provision for removing the battery pack. The use of self-contained, quick release devices have been proved to be less advantageous than first thought, in that they break easy, are subject to excessive wear, and can result in accidental disconnection. If a separate positive mechanical connection is used, additional separate and unconnected parts are involved, so that their loss may result in operator aggravation and the necessity to replace such parts.